A Brave New World
by MysteryGirl5
Summary: Two Teens come to the school right a wrong...Honestly not what you think. Pyro and Rogue pairing mostly. Bits of every other ship inside. Warning: This might seem a little strange until i get it down. Just Read and review!
1. Do Over

Title: A Brave New World.

Author: MysteryGirl

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Two teens come to the school.

Pairings: Everything from Bobby/Rogue to Storm/Night crawler to Kitty/ Colossus. But Mainly Pyro/Rogue.

Author's Note: Just a kooky story I thought of. Tell me if I should finish. It's short….I know.J 

****

All futurity seems teeming with endless destruction never to be repelled; Desperate remorse swallows the present in a quenchless rage~ William Blake

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Prologue:

"You sure about this?" asked Max Rasputin.

She looked over at her friends, the bruises, the scars, the sadness. It shouldn't be like this, she thought to herself. She kissed him hard on the lips.

"Absolutely." she replied.

"Well…If your going," he said grabbing her hand "So am I!"

"Max," she whispered "You can't. Someone has to stay here."

"Oracle is here, So's Logan," he whispered "And if anyone can take care of them, it's Logan."

Logan, she thought, She wondered if she should tell him where they were going.

"No," whispered Oracle McKenna "He would only want to come."

She nodded.

She grabbed Max's hand in her's and nodded to Generation. The young Asian women nodded and she watched in awe as a dark purple ring surrounded Generation.

"Go!" she yelled pushing Max in.

She turned to look and thought for a split second that she had seen her father standing in the door. This is for you dad, she thought to herself, this is for all of us.


	2. welcome

Title: A Brave New World.

Author: MysteryGirl

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Two teens come to the school to right wrongs.

Pairings: Everything from Bobby/Rogue to Storm/Night crawler to Kitty/ Colossus. But Mainly Pyro/Rogue

**__**

If not us, who? If not now, when?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready?" he whispered as the school came into view.

Her anxiety was noticeable as they walked up the driveway.

"Yep," she whispered taking his hand.

Bobby smiled at Rogue as she bit her lip and tried to finish the math problem she was working on.

"God," she whispered "It's like it's written in Latin or something."

Peter Rasputin smiled and bent his head down closer to hers. He had been tutoring her in Math for the past couple of weeks.

"Bobby?" asked Storm "Would you get the door?"

"Sure," he said and walked to the door.

Standing behind the door was a massively tall boy about his age and a tiny girl.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"We're looking for Charles Xavier," said the boy "We were told we could find him here."

"I'm Ororo Monroe," said Storm "This is Robert Drake. And you are?"

"Ummm……I'm Max….Robards," said Max stuttering slightly.

"I'm McKenna Anderson," said the girl.

"May I ask why you wish to see the professor?" asked Storm.

"It's kind of personal," exclaimed Max.

"Very well," said Storm smiling "This way."

Charles Xavier had felt them coming. 

"Professor?" asked Storm peeking her head into his office "There is two people hear to see you."

"Send them in, Ororo," he replied smiling affectionately.

The young man was around the same height as Peter and had the same gentle look to him. His hair was black and curly and his eyes were a startling cobalt blue. The young woman was tiny and rail thin. Her hair was auburn colored and curled around her deceptively delicate features, her eyes were a grayish jade and looked at him with a familiar suspicious gaze.

"Hello Mckenna, Hello Max," he said smiling gently.

Max looked over at Mckenna and noticed the rigid way she was standing. He always forgot that she was raised in a different style, she was raised to believe the opposite of him. To her, Charles Xavier was not a hero but the man who had ripped her family apart.

"Have you seen your parents?" asked Professor.

"Not yet," whispered Mckenna breathlessly.

"Very well then," said the Professor.

Max looked at Mckenna, How did he know? She mouthed.

__

I'm a telepath. Surely John told you that.

"Fuck," she whispered "I forgot."

"Listen Professor," said Max "We know that you know why we're here, but you can't tell anyone or get involved in anyway."

The Professor nodded.

"This is our fight," said McKenna "We do this our way."

"I understand," said the Professor.


End file.
